The present invention relates to centerless feed-through super-finishing devices and methods, and, more particularly, to a centerless feed-through super-finishing device and method having a lapping system for lapping of the outside diameter of a substantially cylindrical surface, the lapping system containing a freely-disposed abrasive.
Centerless feed-through super-finishing devices are known in the art. Such finishing devices utilize a fixed abrasive material (e.g., an abrasive pad, stone or tape) wherein the abrasive particles are fixed in place with respect to the backing or support materials. The fixed abrasive material moves relative to the outer cylindrical surface of the metallic part being processed, so as to abrade and finish the surface. During processing, such devices characteristically develop heat, requiring copious quantities of cooling liquid. The surface of the metallic part being processed must also be flushed to remove abrasive particles liberated from the fixed abrasive material. In the absence of such flushing, the liberated abrasive particles, when caught between a roller and the cylindrical surface of the metallic part, can cause appreciable damage to the finish of the part surface.
Consequently, a centerless feed-through super-finishing device in which the lapping system utilizes a freely-disposed abrasive is a manifestly inferior technology, and is rarely, if at all used in state-of-the-art systems.